It is an object of the invention to provide a novel grader fender device which can be easily and quickly attached and detached to a grader.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel grader fender device which has a mounting arm for attachment at its outer end to a grader so that the mounting arm and fender are attached together to the grader, and so that the mounting arm will not interfere or block any material from the ground thrown up by the action of the wheels of the grader when the grader is moving without the fenders attached.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel fender which can be attached or detached from the grader which a single pin attachment for each fender mounting to the grader.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel fender construction which can be mounted rapidly to the front and rear wheels of the grader and which will not interfere with the grader operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel front fender for a grader device which can be attached to the grader at least two mounting locations to provide additional strength to the mounting connection of the fender to the grader and to provide a novel fender that will turn with the wheels when the wheels turn to the left or to the right.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: